Fibre Channel (FC) is a protocol for connecting storage devices in a fabric network. Fibre Channel over Ethernet (FCoE) is a protocol that leverages Ethernet extensions that enable the establishment of lossless connections between Ethernet nodes. With FCoE, native FC frames are encapsulated in Ethernet frames so that Ethernet can become the physical layer of an FC based Storage Area Network (SAN). At an Ethernet receiving node, the native FC frames are decapsulated from the Ethernet frames and processed in accordance with the FC protocol. By deploying lossless capability in Ethernet, FC can be extended to Ethernet-capable network devices, thereby increasing the reach of FC connected devices.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.